


Любовь и другие невозможные события

by Gianeya



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После неслучившегося конца света изменилось все. Пусть они спасли семь миллиардов людей, что так до сих пор и не узнали, какой судьбы избежали, но вместо счастливого нового будущего, которое Шон себе иногда воображал, все вышло ровно наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь и другие невозможные события

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love and Other Impossible Events](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131384) by [devera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devera/pseuds/devera). 



> Переведено в подарок для [loreley_hatshepsut](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loreley_hatshepsut/pseuds/loreley_hatshepsut).

Холод вечерних улиц давит на нервы. Глядя себе под ноги и опустив плечи, Шон идет обратно в свою маленькую грязную квартирку, где снова станет перебирать сотни различных источников в поисках хоть каких-то новостей о Юноне и ее планах. Прошло уже почти три месяца, а он так ни хрена и не нашел, но он не собирается сдаваться, черта с два, потому что он уверен — след есть; нужно его просто отыскать.

Да и чем еще ему заняться? Билл уехал еще пару недель назад: сказал, что хочет посоветоваться с остальными лидерами Братства о дальнейших действиях; он буквально посерел от горя после этого, ну, почти-апокалипсиса. Ребекка исчезла примерно тогда же. Насколько Шон знает, сейчас она прячется где-то на другом краю земного шара — в Новой Зеландии или, может, в Австралии: потрошит программный код Анимуса и взламывает защищенные серверы Абстерго в попытках понять, где они ошиблись и как это исправить. И наверняка тоже ищет следы Юноны. Но она ничего не найдет. Нельзя изменить прошлое — Шон это знает, и он рад, что Бекка сейчас далеко. Потому что иначе он бы уже обязательно ей об этом сказал, но он совершенно искренне не представляет, как бы она на это отреагировала.

Они никогда не говорили о возможном будущем после спасения мира. Наверное, не зря. Если бы они обсуждали это, то наверняка дошли бы до мысли, что никакого «будущего» может и не быть. Так что они даже не заводили об этом речи. Но когда в Шоне просыпался реалист, он думал, что скорее всего ничего особо и не изменится. Они уже давно существовали в тени, в тайне, скрываясь от тамплиеров, и он ждал, что дальше все будет точно так же. Ему было все равно; в конце концов, он вступил в Братство не ради шанса прославиться на весь мир. 

Но в итоге изменилось все. Да, они спасли семь миллиардов людей, что так до сих пор и не узнали, какой судьбы избежали, но вместо счастливого нового будущего, которое он себе иногда воображал, все получилось ровно наоборот. И теперь он живет в городе с населением в сотню тысяч несостоявшихся мертвецов, которые даже не заметили, что конец света уже прошел мимо.

Он несправедлив к ним. В глубине души он это понимает. Даже пытается не поддаваться отчаянию, но все равно каждый день вспоминает, чем все в итоге закончилось — и почти сразу же говорит себе перестать ныть и просто смириться.

Нельзя забывать: они спасли все человечество. А Абстерго до сих пор трясет так, что силу толчков почти можно зафиксировать по шкале Рихтера. Корпорация практически развалилась, и теперь тамплиеры судорожно пытаются вернуть себе прежнее влияние. Их акции резко упали в цене на мировом рынке после того, как три месяца назад «психически больной бывший сотрудник вломился в центральный офис Абстерго Индастриз с мощной автоматической винтовкой и хладнокровно перестрелял тридцать шесть человек, а затем застрелился сам». После этой истории на них лавиной обрушились различные запросы, расследования и проверки. Кто бы там сейчас ни заправлял, он был слишком занят попытками спасти финансовое положение и внешний образ компании; тамплиерам явно было не до того, чтобы выяснять, чем же закончился предполагаемый конец света, и охотиться на четверых ассасинов, которые... 

Земля вздрагивает у него под ногами; Шон спотыкается, беспомощно заваливается на одного из прохожих, и тот толкает его к ближайшему столбу, на который можно так удобно опереться и попытаться отдышаться. У него дрожат руки, и люди расступаются вокруг него со странными взглядами, а в голове чей-то голос настойчиво твердит: _глупо, глупо, глупо, ты чертов тупой идиот. Не четверо, а трое. Теперь вас только трое_.

Грудь словно сжимает тисками, комок в горле топорщиться бритвенно-острыми иглами, и его снова затапливает осознанием того, что он жив — да, он жив, но это не они вообще-то спасли мир. Вообще-то, это был Дезмонд. Дезмонд чертов Майлс, трусливый лентяй, у которого на все находился остроумный ответ, который никогда не хотел влезать в эту историю, но который в конце концов сделал то, что было нужно, просто потому что его об этом попросили — и теперь его нет.

И Шон сам не знает, за что ненавидит себя больше: за то, что он в той же ситуации, возможно, сделал бы другой выбор, или за то, что иногда он готов отдать все, что угодно — даже семь миллиардов жизней — лишь бы только Дезмонд тогда поступил иначе.

* * *

Когда ты, потеряв друга во время спасения мира, осознаешь потом некоторые вещи, с которыми уже ничего нельзя поделать — это просто ужасно. Шону знакомо это чувство; его квартира фактически стала олицетворением его собственных сожалений. Все стены покрыты распечатками, фотографиями, записями и связями, которые позволяют отследить влияние Юноны на пять сотен лет назад. Наверняка ее план начал осуществляться еще раньше, но заявлять об этом с уверенностью он пока не может. По крайней мере теперь он ясно видит, как она все это провернула, как неочевидная цепочка событий, что по отдельности казались незначительными, привела ровно к тому результату, которого она добивалась — к ее освобождению.

Пожалуй, его просто мучает совесть. Сейчас он все равно никак не сможет использовать эту информацию, но если забросить это занятие, то ему только и останется, что сидеть и копаться в собственных чувствах. Все и так очевидно — больно и грустно, но очевидно — и это понимание, это откровение, оно словно чудовище, которое выпустили из клетки, и теперь оно в безумии мечется кругом, отказываясь прятаться обратно. Он не... Он больше не может слушать, как оно бессильно кричит у него голове, поэтому теперь он просто не обращает на него внимания, а концентрируется на том, чем может управлять; собирает части прошлого в единую картинку и пытается найти в ней закономерности.

Еще один день, уговаривает он себя, обещает себе; а потом еще один, и еще. Скоро он все-таки найдет хоть что-нибудь, что поможет ее остановить, может, уже завтра. Но завтра приходит, а он все так же далек от разгадки, но всегда ведь есть следующее завтра, а потом еще одно, и еще...

Только так он заставляет себя не сдаваться. Только поэтому он продолжает едва не насильно запихивать в себя еду и убеждать себя, что бутылка виски на столике у открытого окна стоит там для особого случая. Как и предыдущая, и еще одна до нее. Но вот эту он точно не тронет. Скоро. Он уже близок к прорыву. Тогда и будет повод отметить. Он в этом уверен.

Он ставит еду на стол рядом с компьютером и входит в систему. Может, Бекка что-нибудь подкинет, хотя она и не выходит на связь каждый день. Он пролистывает несколько знакомых чатов, но не находит ни одного имени из тех, что обычно использует Бекка. Через час он сдается и снова погружается в расследование, пока у него не начинают слипаться глаза. Только тогда он отправляет коробочку с остатками ужина в куда-то бездонные глубины холодильника, выключает свет и падает на кровать, надеясь, что хоть сегодня ему ничего не приснится.

* * *

Он просыпается посреди ночи — ну, или думает, что просыпается — и понимает, что в комнате кто-то есть. Он не может пошевелиться и не может понять, не мерещиться ли ему в темноте размытая, полупрозрачная фигура слева от двери. Сердце заходится истошным стуком, а в голове грохочет _тамплиеры, Юнона, мертв, мертв, мертв_ , но, кажется, фигура точно так же не может двигаться, как и он сам. Он делает дрожащий вдох, собираясь заговорить, моргает — и тень исчезает, как будто ее и не было. Он снова моргает и, внезапно отмерев, пытается выбраться из кровати, тянется к выключателю, поворачивается к двери...

Никого. Ему просто приснилось. Или он сходит с ума. Тоже вполне возможно. Сердцебиение замедляется, но он уже не заснет — адреналин. Он вздыхает и поворачивается к прикроватному столику, собираясь встать и все же поработать еще пару часиков.

Когда он периферийным зрением выхватывает из темноты фигуру, стоящую теперь на другой стороне комнаты, тело реагирует раньше мозга. Пульс снова резко подскакивает, а мышцы напрягаются и тянут его к окну и к этому смазанному силуэту.

На лбу выступает холодный пот, по спине бегут мурашки, а все волоски на теле встают дыбом, потому что этого не может... он не может... это не...

— Дезмонд, — слышит он словно со стороны и не узнает свой собственный голос.

Дезмонд Майлс стоит посреди его квартиры — точно такой же, как в день своей _смерти_ — и улыбается. Вроде бы.

— Эй, Шон, — говорит он абсолютно обычным, отвратительно реальным голосом. — Выглядишь хреново. Еще и спал в одежде.

Шон просто смотрит, открыв рот. Если... если этого нет, если Шону это снится, даже если это просто какая-то злая шутка Юноны или тамплиеров — плевать. Если он сошел с ума, то и хрен с ней, с нормальностью, его все устраивает.

— Дезмонд, — он хрипит; никаких язвительных оскорблений или шуточек — только дикая, душераздирающая искренность, и выражение лица Дезмонда меняется. Теперь Шон узнает то же чувство, что живет в этот миг в самой глубине его собственной души: разрывающая, жгучая, опустошающая боль, от которой он так старательно прятался все эти месяцы.

Он сам не замечает, как выбирается из постели; просто в какой-то миг он уже стоит в центре комнаты, а Дезмонд стоит прямо перед ним и, господи боже, прикасается к нему. Он ощущается абсолютно материальным, теплым и живым. Шон прижимается ближе, сжимает его в медвежьих объятиях, прикасается к лицу Дезмонда снова и снова, и Дезмонд шепчет: _я знаю, я знаю, да_ , а его руки оказываются на плечах Шона, и тот понимает, что все это время он сам настойчиво бормотал: _ты умер, ты умер, а теперь ты жив_.

Он жив. На самом деле. Шон не знает как или почему, не знает, что к этому привело. Но он помнит о том, что он не успел сказать и сделать, когда у него была возможность. Сейчас он помнит.

— Дезмонд, — его голос звучит странно, как-то неправильно, и Дезмонд в ответ издает еще более неправильный звук — безнадежный, потерянный и отчаянный, и Шон проглатывает этот звук, и целует Дезмонда, целует его, целует.

— Прости. Прости, — выдыхает Дезмонд ему в губы, но Шон больше никогда не хочет этого слышать. Дезмонд вжимается в него с такой силой, словно хочет оставить отпечаток, сплавиться с ним воедино, и Шон тоже этого хочет, сильнее, чем хочет дышать.

— Ты жив, — повторяет он, не может об этом не думать, ведь галлюцинации точно не должны быть настолько реальными. — Почему ты жив, — это даже не вопрос, да он и не ждет, что Дезмонд сумеет ответить.

— Я не знаю, — он издает короткий, истерический смешок. — Я ни хрена не знаю. Я был... Я был где-то там... какое-то время. Я потом я оказался здесь. Я ведь здесь? Сколько... в смысле, когда я...

— Три месяца, — с трудом выдавливает Шон. — Три гребаных кошмарных месяца, и, черт бы тебя побрал, Дезмонд. 

Слова сейчас бессмысленны и бесполезны. Они совершенно не отражают все то неверие, то горе, ту злость, которыми были наполнены последние три месяца до этого самого бредового, но безупречного мгновения. Он снова целует Дезмонда, грубо и глубоко, словно пытаясь выпить его дыхание, проглотить его целиком и больше никогда-никогда не терять его. И Дезмонд чуть ли не повисает у него на плечах, стонет ему в рот, и, о господи, все это могло быть у них и раньше — но не было, а потом стало слишком поздно, и Шон не допустит снова ту же ошибку. Не позволит истории повториться. Он толкает Дезмонда куда-то — он и сам не знает куда — пока Дезмонд не упирается спиной в стену, и они оба спотыкаются и натыкаются на стол. Дезмонд взмахивает рукой, пытаясь удержать равновесие, что-то с грохотом падает на пол, но Шон слишком увлечен поцелуем, слишком занят попытками забраться руками Дезмонду под одежду. Господи, да это же те самые... те самые вещи, в которых Дезмонд... в которых Шон в последний раз его видел, и этого не может быть, этого не может быть, но ему все равно. Он практически срывает с Дезмонда эту его чертову толстовку; Дезмонд фыркает и ловит ртом воздух, запутавшись в рукавах, и вот на нем уже только футболка, и Шон прижимается ближе, скользит руками по его коже, проводит ладонями по лопаткам, вдоль позвоночника, царапает кожу кончиками пальцев, пытается проникнуть до самых костей и даже глубже, дышит им, уткнувшись лицом в плечо — и внезапно жизнь снова обретает смысл. Хорошо. Как же безумно хорошо.

— Ох ты ж черт... — Дезмонд, задыхаясь, резко дергает Шона за воротник рубашки; несколько пуговиц разлетаются в стороны. — Снимай. Сними эту чертову штуку, — но он и сам вполне справляется, а Шон слишком занят, оставляя укусы у Дезмонда на шее и вслушиваясь в его придушенные проклятия. Дезмонд, сдавшись, оставляет полурасстегнутую рубашку в покое и начинает исступленно и неуклюже дергать ремень Шона, и того внезапно словно прошивает электричеством, и он тоже пытается расстегнуть джинсы Дезмонда, дергая за язычок молнии так сильно, что они оба чуть не теряют равновесие. Они снова врезаются в стол, который скрипит, но пока держится, не обращают на это внимания, давятся словами и стонами и забираются наконец друг другу в штаны.

Всего два, может три резких движения по члену — и Дезмонда со стоном выгибает вперед. Он горячо, неровно дышит Шону в губы, в щеку, в подбородок, прижимается к Шону так тесно, будто хочет заползти под кожу, да там и остаться. Шон еще раз дергает руку вверх и не столько целует, сколько посасывает Дезмонду язык, и тот издает задушенный, резкий стон и кончает Шону в кулак, с силой прижимая Шона к себе свободной рукой. Его ладонь на члене Шона непроизвольно сжимается, и это самую капельку больно и, одновременно, абсолютно идеально. Шон со сдавленным хрипом, не сдержавшись, толкается ему в кулак, Дезмонд, пошатнувшись, делает шаг назад, к стене, и Шон падает вместе с ним, снова подается бедрами вперед и почти кончает, почти...

— Шон, — выдыхает Дезмонд. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Дезмонд так произносил его — или чье-нибудь еще — имя, словно обнимая губами нечто сокровенное. — _Шон_.

Шон крепко зажмуривается, слепо находит рот Дезмонда, чувствует, как Дезмонд на следующем движении нажимает большим пальцем под головкой, и в мозгу у Шона словно щелкает какой-то выключатель, о котором он раньше и не подозревал. Оргазм похож на удар кулаком в живот, и на несколько долгих, болезненно приятных мгновений он перестает дышать и у него и темнеет в глазах; в себя он приходит от звуков имени Дезмонда, которое он сам, задыхаясь, бормочет снова и снова, словно мольбу или обещание.

А Дезмонд улыбается так, будто все теперь обязательно будет хорошо. Может, да, а, может, и нет, но из-за прилива эндорфинов Шону в данный конкретный момент, в принципе, наплевать. 

— Ну, ага, — придушенно бормочет Дезмонд, и это звучит так, будто он продолжает давно начатый разговор. — Я как бы собирался для начала сказать, что ты мне нравишься, и только потом лезть к тебе в штаны. 

Шон выдыхает смешок и просто обнимает Дезмонда за плечи, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как странно стоять вот так, с выглядывающим из ширинки обмякшим членом и липкой от спермы рукой у Дезмонда на бедре.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, не удержавшись от улыбки. — Моя жизнь полна совершенно невероятными событиями, так что меня это даже не напрягает.

— Это какие же такие события ты имеешь в виду? — фыркает Дезмонд, и, повернув голову, целует Шона в шею.

Шон издает очередной смешок, на этот раз чуть громче, выпрямляется и широко улыбается Дезмонду — и он никогда еще не радовался странностям в своей жизни так сильно.

* * *

Его новое «нормально» Шона вполне устраивает: Дезмонд — этот мессия в толстовке и грязных кроссовках — воскрес из мертвых и сейчас сидит за крохотным столиком в квартире Шона в одних боксерах, ест еду Шона и широко улыбается. «Нормально» — это и та легкая паника, что перехватывает ему горло, когда через час Дезмонд падает на кровать рядом с ним; паника, которая исчезает, стоит тому внимательно посмотреть на Шона, с мягкой улыбкой его обнять и заявить: 

— Что? А где еще мне спать? Чувак, у тебя даже дивана нет. 

И Шону на мгновение хочется свернуться клубочком, спрятаться где-нибудь в углу; и дело не в том, что Дезмонд прижимается к нему чересчур близко, а в том что Шон слишком сильно хочет, чтобы эти руки постоянно прикасались к нему, чтобы эта улыбка скользила по его коже. В том, что Дезмонд... боже, да он раньше и сам не понимал, но Дезмонд — это все, чего он когда-либо хотел...

Глупо притворяться. Вот только он не станет об этом думать, пока у него в голове в голове вертится лишь одна единственная мысль: «Что это, на хрен, было?» Но если... Если он проснется, и это безумие так никуда и не исчезнет... Он вскидывается и с силой впечатывает Дезмонда спиной в матрас, и его задыхающийся смешок настолько реален, что Шон может только вцепиться в него покрепче.

— Эй, — нежно шепчет Дезмонд через несколько минут молчания; Шон дрожит и, похоже, будет дрожать еще долго. — Я никуда не денусь.

Шон хочет потребовать у него дать слово, вот только он слишком боится, что Дезмонд не сможет ничего пообещать. Так он в конце концов и засыпает. И его совсем не волнует, что рука, которой он обнимает Дезмонда, скорее всего затечет во сне. Дезмонд неторопливо и размеренно гладит его по спине в такт с его собственным дыханием.

* * *

Он снова просыпается черт знает во сколько, но снаружи еще темно. В постели никого, кроме него, и на одно кошмарное мгновение ему кажется, что вся ночь ему просто приснилась.

Но потом он перекатывается на спину, видит Дезмонда перед компьютерным столом и...

О, Господи.

— Дезмонд, что за черт?!

— Эй, Шон, — рассеянно отвечает Дезмонд, так, словно все его внимание поглощено чем-то другим. Шон скатывается с кровати и встает.

— Дезмонд, друг, ты, эм, ты светишься. Секс, конечно, был хорош, но мне кажется, это все-таки неестественно.

— Я — что? — отрешенно уточняет Дезмонд, опуская голову. — Ой. А это что-то новенькое. Любопытно.

— А еще, — говорит Шон, подходя к Дезмонду и не отводя от него изумленного взгляда. — Кажется, ты управляешь моим компьютером силой мысли.

Все мониторы включены, картинки на экранах сменяются с невообразимой скоростью, какая бывает разве что в кино, и раньше, когда Шон еще ходил по кинотеатрам, он любил смеяться над подобными штучками.

— Хм, ага, я... Это что-то... — мониторы мигают. Данные начинают скользить по ним еще быстрее, так что Шон уже не успевает ничего прочитать: карты, схемы сетей, IP-адреса, а может какие-то координаты, изображения с камер и бог знает, что еще. — Мне показалось, я почувствовал...

— Что? — переспрашивает Шон и протягивает руку к его плечу. Он ждет чего-нибудь необычного, учитывая, что Дезмонд сейчас светится так ярко, что от него можно было бы заряжать солнечные батареи, но ощущается он точно таким же, каким был всегда — теплым, сильным и живым.

— Юнона, — отвечает Дезмонд с ноткой торжества в голосе. — Ну, привет, стерва, я тебя вижу.


End file.
